


Delirious

by shigeko_xox



Category: DRAMAtical Murder - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Play, Anal Sex, Autoerotic Asphyxiation, Begging, Blow Jobs, Choking, Come Swallowing, Deepthroating, Dirty Talk, Gift Fic, Hair-pulling, M/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shameless Smut, Teasing, Very mild choking though
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-21
Updated: 2020-11-21
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:08:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27645941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shigeko_xox/pseuds/shigeko_xox
Summary: Koujaku loves Aoba, especially when he’s dazed and delirious, practically melting as he was ravished.Gift fic for a lovely friend of mine ♡
Relationships: Koujaku/Seragaki Aoba
Comments: 9
Kudos: 56





	Delirious

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Francy_11037](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Francy_11037).



> No plot, just plain smut  
> A fic I wrote for my friend Francy_11037 on Instagram  
> (((o(( ^ω^ ))o)))♡

Aoba whined heatedly as his lover’s tongue made long strokes up the underside of his cock. His legs were already shaking, his body way too excited for what was to come. The tongue curled around the head of his dick, drawing forth a gasping breath. 

“Do you like this?” a low, lustful voice filled the air, the vibrations like waves on his sensitive flesh. Aoba dared to peek down, slightly embarrassed by the sight of himself.

He licked his lips in anticipation, silently hinting to his lover that he was ready. However even from this perspective, Aoba still saw the wide grin that stretched across his face.

“I need an actual answer, Aoba,” he said, directly over his throbbing member. 

“Nnghh!!” Aoba moaned as his body shuddered from the sensation, precum leaking out as his cock twitched under the contact. He closed his eyes, embarrassed by the sound of his voice as a quiet, “Koujaku... p-please...” spilled from his lips.

Koujaku smirked wryly, tongue flicking over his teeth as he breathed heavily on Aoba’s cock, and he whispered, “Say that again.”

Aoba’s hips bucked enthusiastically, his cock twitching even more erratically underneath his lover’s warm mouth that was _just_ out of reach, “Mmm... ohhh...”

Fuck, he was going crazy and Koujaku had barely even started, “Koujaku, hurry... please, just-“

His sentence was cut off with a loud, ecstatic moan as he finally sunk Aoba’s dick into his mouth, nestling his nose into the blue curls at the base. Aoba choked on his breaths as he was encased in Koujaku’s wondrous throat, his tongue laving all across the underside.

“Kou—jaku!”

The bluette threw his head from side to side, trying to stand it as Koujaku went to town on him. Koujaku was moaning his name around his dick, clearly enjoying the reactions he got from him when the vibrations hit.

It both irritated and excited Aoba that his lover always knew which buttons to push to make him lose his control. Nevertheless, his hips were moving with their own accord, his body seeking out more and more pleasure all on it’s own.

“Mmmmhh... ohh yes, Koujaku...” he whimpered again and again, to which his lover responded with another groan of his name, and Aoba’s heart was in his throat. He was feeling way too close already, his legs trembling with the effort to keep them spread.

“Koujaku!! Aaahh, haaah... stop, Koujaku!! I’m—gonna!” he called out desperately, eyes wide and each limb shaking respectively, his stomach clenching up as he approached his end.

Right as he felt the edge of impending orgasm wash through him, a sudden sensation filled his hips, causing him to shriek in surprise; Koujaku had stuck two fingers inside of him.

If his legs weren’t shaking before, they certainly were now, as Koujaku’s fingers twisted sinfully good against his walls, stoking the orgasm that nearly set him ablaze.

“Ohhhh Koujaku!! Mmmhh, aahhh!!” he cried, hands anchoring in his lover’s hair as the pleasure increased, higher and higher and higher, to the point that he felt he would pass out. Fuck, when did Koujaku get _so_ _good_ at this?

Aoba couldn’t keep his name out of his mouth, not when he was making him feel so amazing that he felt like he was losing his mind, “Koujaku... I’m gonna..! Aaahh, nnnhhh!!”

Koujaku slid off his dick long enough to peer into his teary, hazel eyes.

“Go ahead, baby. Cum for me,” he murmured huskily before taking the length back inside, and Aoba just about lost it when those words and that warm, sexy voice touched his ears. His body was overwhelmed, all the pleasure that had built up inside finally reaching an outlet...

“Aaahhh, aaahhh!! Aaah, ohhh _Koujaku!_ ” he cried out in bliss, his back arching up so high it sent pain ricocheting down his spine, his cock twitching so wildly against the back of Koujaku’s throat as it spurted uncontrollably. Ao ba gasped, unconsciously trying to take in as much air as possible. It was as if his entire body was being strangled by the pleasure.

Koujaku’s eyes watched greedily as his lover twisted and convulsed, expertly sliding his head forward and humming around the cock in his mouth to keep from gagging.  He couldn’t get enough of watching Aoba like this, watching as he abandoned his control and gave himself to the pleasure. Hips rutting against the mattress that most definitely had sticky stains by now, Koujaku swallowed Aoba’s release with an audible gulp.

“Mmmhh...” the bluette whined as the adrenaline rush began to ebb away. Koujaku licked one last time up his dick before sliding off with a crooked smile. He couldn’t resist teasing his lover with a gentle nudge against his walls as he removed his fingers from his depths.

“Did that feel good?” Koujaku asked as he climbed up to lie next to his lover.

Aoba’s eyes fluttered open and shut, still dazed and delirious, as he purred out a breathy, drawn-out “ _Yeesssss_...”

However, before Aoba could drift off, he felt the hot mass that was Koujaku’s dick against the back of his thigh. Rubbing against it experimentally, he shuddered in satisfaction when he heard the sharp intake of air from behind him, followed by a gentle moan of his name. Aoba considered many different things that he could do in that moment, but upon recalling how _wonderful_ it felt when those fingers unexpectedly slid into him, and the empty feeling that was circulating from within, his judgement was clouded.

“Koujaku...” he responded softly, angling his hips towards him in the hopes that he’d catch the hint.

The man in question was already planning on indulging in his lover’s tight warmth, making him claw at the sheets and tremble in his arms as he was spread wide open, but upon seeing Aoba’s shy, canting of his hips... _fuck,_ Aoba was going to be the _death_ of him.

“Aoba...” he repeated, “Tell me what you want.”

He rolled Aoba around so he could look into his eyes, and Aoba shivered. Koujaku never made this sort of thing easy for him.

“I want you-“ Aoba blurted, biting his lip as his face flamed with heat, and he wondered whether or not he should be finishing that sentence. However, with the way Koujaku’s eyes darkened and his face pinked, he smirked, the confidence coming to him as naturally as breathing.

“Koujaku, I want you to fuck me.”

Aoba was on his back in an instant, Koujaku breathing heavily as he leaned over his body. Aoba had no chance to prepare himself before his legs were spread and lifted as Koujaku was forcing himself deep inside, drawing forth a loud cry. Koujaku’s cock always stretched him so deliciously... though he would never admit it to him, he would never have enough of being split open around his cock, panting underneath Koujaku as he crashed into him.

Koujaku grabbed his shoulder, a dangerous, mischievous glint in his eyes. The hand on the bluette’s shoulder slid gently over his neck, squeezing firmly yet light enough so that his breathing was only slightly hindered. Aoba’s heart dropped into his stomach at the unexpected action, a whole new wave of arousal attacking and flooding his senses.

“You better remember you said that,” Koujaku growled before fucking him with so much force that Aoba swore his mind had really been lost, his entire body feeling like it was melting. And through the pleasure, Aoba smiled, relishing in the passion Koujaku ravished him in.


End file.
